In a conventional multicarrier communications system, transmitters communicate over a communication channel using multicarrier modulation or Discrete Multitone Modulation (DMT). Carrier signals (carriers) or sub-channels spaced within a usable frequency band of the communication channel are modulated at a symbol (i.e., block) transmission rate of the system. An input signal, which includes input data bits, is sent to a DMT transmitter, such as a DMT modem. The DMT transmitter typically modulates the phase characteristic, or phase, and amplitude of the carrier signals using an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) to generate a time domain signal, or transmission signal, that represents the input signal. The DMT transmitter transmits the transmission signal, which is a linear combination of the multiple carriers, to a DMT receiver over the communication channel.
The phase and amplitude of the carrier signals of DMT transmission signal can be considered random because the phase and amplitude result from the modulation of an arbitrary sequence of input data bits comprising the transmitted information. Therefore, under the condition that the modulated data bit stream is random, the DMT transmission signal can be approximated as having a Gaussian probability distribution. A bit scrambler is often used in the DMT transmitter to scramble the input data bits before the bits are modulated to assure that the transmitted data bits are random and, consequently, that the modulation of those bits produces a DMT transmission signal with a Gaussian probability distribution.
With an appropriate allocation of transmit power levels to the carriers or sub-channels, such a system provides a desirable performance. Further, generating a transmission signal with a Gaussian probability distribution is important in order to transmit a transmission signal with a low peak-to-average ratio (PAR), or peak-to-average power ratio. The PAR of a transmission signal is the ratio of the instantaneous peak value (i.e., maximum magnitude) of a signal parameter (e.g., voltage, current, phase, frequency, power) to the time-averaged value of the signal parameter. In DMT systems, the PAR of the transmitted signal is determined by the probability of the random transmission signal reaching a certain peak voltage during the time interval required for a certain number of symbols. An example of the PAR of a transmission signal transmitted from a DMT transmitter is 14.5 dB, which is equivalent to having a 1E−7 probability of clipping. The PAR of a transmission signal transmitted and received in a DMT communication system is an important consideration in the design of the DMT communication system because the PAR of a signal affects the communication system's total power consumption and component linearity requirements of the system.
If the phase of the modulated carriers is not random, then the PAR can increase greatly. Examples of cases where the phases of the modulated carrier signals are not random are when bit scramblers are not used, multiple carrier signals are used to modulate the same input data bits, and the constellation maps, which are mappings of input data bits to the phase of a carrier signal, used for modulation are not random enough (i.e., a zero value for a data bit corresponds to a 90 degree phase characteristic of the DMT carrier signal and a one value for a data bit corresponds to a −90 degree phase characteristic of the DMT carrier signal). An increased PAR can result in a system with high power consumption and/or with high probability of clipping the transmission signal. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method that can effectively scramble the phase of the modulated carrier signals in order to provide a low PAR for the transmission signal.